EDEN'S DAWN ARC
The year is 2012, and a fucking moron, ANTONIUS, begins making some scrapshit robots for no reason to take over the world, but knowing full well that TEAM NINGEN will intervene, ANTONIUS builds a robot specifically designed to eliminate each member of TEAM NINGEN. ALAN, the son of ALEKS, travels back in time to prevent the death of TEAM NINGEN and the extinction of NINGENs as a whole. As TEAM NINGEN and ADAGNITIO clash, they are too distracted to see a bigger threat... FIRST SEASON SECOND SEASON Prologue Meet ALAN, a fretful teenager from the INFINITY FIGHTERZ's timeline if it were left untouched, also HALF BERRY - HALF NINGEN inbred. One day, ALAN was living happily with his father, ALEKS, until EDEN and ASSBURGER MECHA went on a rampage destroying everything in sight. Normally WINN and ALEKS would be on the job but in this timeline WINN had died from type 2 DIABETES and ALEKS had died after being blown up by ASSBURGER MECHA “having no other option”. As ALEKS and WINN fell, the others died one by one, their deaths became permanent due to the events of ARC I. The only remaining members of TEAM NINGEN were ALAN, ALEKS' mom and DEVIN. DEVIN trained ALAN to unlock his BANANA form. DEVIN trained ALAN like how WINN tried DEVIN, loud, rough, and abusive as hell (in a tough love way at least). While training ALAN, DEVIN had PTSD of WINN’s methods of training and he could hear WINN charging up his KAI-MEHAMEHA. Unfortunately no matter how much DEVIN tried to unlock ALAN’s potential, ALAN couldn’t transform into his banana form. One day while they were training they were attacked by Eden, who DEVIN hated because he deleted his ROBLOX account. ALAN and DEVIN fought EDEN and while DEVIN stood evenly with EDEN, ALAN was struggling to stay alive and was slowing DEVIN down by making worry about two things at once. DEVIN became furious and screamed as loud as he could saying, “ALAN, can you for once! STOP! BEING! FUCKING! USELESS! You incest fuck!” The scream was so ear piercing that even all of TEAM NINGEN could hear it from HEAVEN. They both laughed at DEVIN screaming and went back to training on Queen Cai’s World. DEVIN punched EDEN in the face and flew away carrying ALAN with him. He dropped him off at His moms house and screamed in his ear, knocking ALAN out cold. DEVIN then left again to go do battle with EDEN. Upon arriving to kick EDEN’S ass, DEVIN looked throughout the wasteland but couldn’t find him. He was very confused and hungry. So he sat down started eating a burger because he was lazy and didn’t wanna do any more work. But when DEVIN took a literal mouthful of his burger, EDEN appeared and begun choking DEVIN with the food still in his mouth. DEVIN tried to breathe but couldn’t cause you know he’s being choked. EDEN begun laughing and whispered in DEVINs ear... “The kids next!” DEVIN couldn’t hold out any longer and he finally choked in the end. EDEN took out all his anger on DEVINs dead body, screaming and yelling “That's right you fat panda lookin-ass bitch! I'm surprised an earthquake didn't happen when you were born!” EDEN flew away and left DEVIN's body in the middle of the wasteland. ALAN regained consciousness and begun looking for DEVIN. He flew around the wasteland, searching for DEVIN. After what seemed like an hour ALAN saw a fat boys body on the ground. “No...” exclaimed ALAN. As he got closer to the body he kept denying what he was seeing, “NO NO NO JOHNNY NO NO NO.” When ALAN turned over the body he saw what he dreaded. It was DEVIN with a whole burger in his mouth. ALAN repeatedly pushed on DEVIN's body trying to get him to wake up but it was no use... he fuckin' died. ALAN clenched his fists and begun screaming as loud as he could, reaching the same level of ear piercing loud that DEVIN did. ALAN continued to scream and his hair suddenly began to turn yellow like a BANANA. ALAN finally had that BANANA aura and was finally strong enough... to go back in time that is. So ALAN went back in time with the help of ALEKS mom and brought with him the cure for TYPE 2 DIABETES, because that exists, Somehow. With the GRAPE-FLAVORED cure in hand, ALAN gtfo'd outta his timeline and started his adventure to save WINN. CHAPTER 1 When ALAN arrived and warned everyone of a fucker named EDEN, DEVIN got PTSD as he once met EDEN in middle school and was bullied by him often (with examples of bullying including: stealing his horse in minecraft, spawnkilling him, griefing him, and taking all his diamonds). DEVIN immediately begun training as WINN was suffering from TYPE 2 DIABETES from using the CAFFEINE BOOSTED form too often, so he was unable to fight, let alone walk. DEVIN trained hard and long in the HYPERBOI TIME CHAMBA and when the time for EDEN's arrival came, EDEN was nearly unstoppable as he smack the fuck out of ALEKS BLUBERRY, WAHEEB, and WINN who was not even able to go BLUBERRY. DEVIN arrived with a desperate look on his face, ready to fight EDEN head on. When EDEN saw DEVIN, he immediately recognized him as the brat he once bullied, yet now with yellow long hair. EDEN proceeded to poke fun at DEVIN, saying that he is still behind and will never beat him in BANANA. DEVIN agreed with EDEN, yet DEVIN refused to give up because WINN promised him some thai food if he beat EDEN. EDEN then saw a red laptop in the distance with a bigass sign saying "DO NOT TOUCH" so EDEN being the master trollxd he is traps DEVIN inside of a barrier, walks to the laptop, and sees DEVIN's ROBLOX account. As DEVIN begs EDEN not to do anything, EDEN proceeds to reply to his begging with "This is a nice ROBLOX account DEVIN, I think I'm gonna delete it." '' Chapter 2 "NO YOU STUPID BEANER STAAAAHP!" shouted DEVIN, whom EDEN was about to press the big ass delete button on DEVIN's ROBLOX account. After nearly pressing the left click on the mouse, EDEN paused for a moment and said "HMMMMMMMMMM, y'know what DEVIN, im gonna give u and ur goons 2 weeks, and if you're all still weaker than me, imma delete that ROBLOX account AND use the DRAGON NUTS to wish POL POT back to life. DEVIN was like who the fuck is POL POT, but agreed to EDEN's terms. Afterwards, DEVIN wanted someone to teach him again in martial arts and thought of asking WINN, but WINN was still suffering from TYPE 2 DIABETES like the skinny fuck he is and could not train DEVIN. Instead, DEVIN went and asked WAHEEB to train him, to which the latter agreed. They asked ALEKS if he wanted to join, but ALEKS ended up flipping them off and flew away. In the HYPERBOI TIME CHAMBER, DEVIN would get his ass kicked many times by WAHEEB, but slowly through ZENGAY BOOST DEVIN would ultimately become strong enough to spar on even terms with WAHEEB. One day tho as DEVIN was in his room, he nutted so hard to a yuri picture that WINN sent that he went BANANA 2 for 10 nanoseconds. WAHEEB sensed the power and immediately rushed to DEVIN's room, and was disgusted as he saw some illegal shit I cant describe or else ill get arrested since im 18 now. DEVIN and WAHEEB was in the HYPERBOI TIME CHAMBER for two weeks on the outside, but was equal to two months on the inside. As WAHEEB and DEVIN exited from the chamber, ALEKS and WINN greeted them. WINN although confined in a wheelchair, had a big ass grin on his face and asked DEVIN if he liked the "flash cards" he got. DEVIN responded with "It really helped me unlocked my true potential :^)" WINN would respond with laughter, wishing DEVIN, ALEKS, and WAHEEB luck in the fight against EDEN. As the three flew towards the arena that EDEN built with GMOD™, they noticed that EDEN had significantly gotten stronger as well. "''Welcome! Welcome to Arena 17! You have chosen, or been chosen, to relocate to one of my finest remaining fighting arenas." said EDEN. As ALEKS, DEVIN, and WAHEEB noticed someone beside EDEN, they saw a fucking 7 foot robot with ginger hair, distinctly so, it was COMET BOY! TO BE CONTINUED